


A Beautiful Path

by ellebeedarling



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, kaidan is a park ranger, meet cute, shepard is lost, sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: Shepard gets lost while hiking, but thankfully a hunky park ranger comes to his rescue. Maybe getting lost in the woods isn't such a bad thing after all.





	A Beautiful Path

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for the Mass Effect Reverse Big Bang and was inspired by beautiful artwork by [maxrev](https://maxrev.tumblr.com/)! Please make sure you check it out! 
> 
> Max, you're such a joy to work with, and I really hope you love this silly, fluffy little piece! 
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta, [humblydefiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humblydefiant/pseuds/humblydefiant)!
> 
> And thanks to [azzydarling](http://azzydarling.tumblr.com/) for organizing the Big Bang for us!!

* * *

 

_“Some beautiful paths can't be discovered without getting lost.”_

~ Erol Ozan

 

* * *

 

Shepard glanced around, marveling at the beauty that surrounded him while simultaneously fearing the sinking dread in the pit of his stomach. The map in his hands was all but useless - just a simple drawing of the trail and the few meters to either side of it. It was more like a kid’s drawing than anything helpful for one in his predicament.

 

Somehow he’d veered off the trail, probably by missing one of the switchbacks that the pamphlet had warned him of and that he’d promised himself he’d take extra care not to miss. Now he was one of those poor, unfortunate souls that he would have teased relentlessly before he’d found himself in the same situation.

 

He was lost.

 

Searching out a nice shady spot, John sat against a tree and rifled through his backpack until he found his last bottle of water. He should have been back at the trailhead hours ago, so despite his careful preparations, he was running dangerously low on supplies. He definitely did not have enough water to get through the night, and while he’d brought along his compact water filtration system - designed for occasions such as these - he had no clue where the nearest water source was located. Mainly because he had no clue where _he_ was located.

 

The trail he’d chosen for the day was physically strenuous, but it was supposed to be fairly straightforward - a fifteen-mile loop that would have brought him back to the starting point and his trusty pick-up that would take him home for a hot shower, home-cooked meal, and his comfy bed. Instead, he faced the prospect of being stuck out here all night with solitude and incredible views but with no food, water, or shelter.

 

He blew out a wistful sigh. He did not relish the idea of sleeping on the cold hard ground, though he’d done it more times than he could count. He’d brought along an emergency blanket so that he wouldn’t freeze to death in the event of this type of circumstance, but he’d never thought to actually have to use the damned thing. Throughout the day, his spirits had been lifted as he’d pushed himself to his physical limitations and enjoyed the soul-cleansing beauty that surrounded him. Now the good mood he’d cultivated began to vanish. In crept the darkness and despair that he’d come out here to escape.

 

This trip was supposed to be a significant step on his journey to reclaiming his independence. He’d meant it as a way to prove to himself and his family that he was getting better. Two years had passed since sustaining injuries in Afghanistan that nearly ended his life, and he’d fought damned hard to get to this point. He’d undergone multiple surgeries to repair the substantial damage he’d suffered and endured countless hours of physical and mental therapy to overcome the obstacles his body and mind had set up for him to hurdle. He was damned lucky to be alive, and he knew it, but he was also tired of his mom and stepdad's hovering, their well-meaning meddling in his life.

 

He’d begun hiking as a way to de-stress. Nature appealed to him. There was solace to be found in the songs of birds, the hum of insects, the visual feast for the eyes that the flowers, trees, and shrubs created. His first hike had been merely a quarter mile long, and even with that, he’d overtaxed himself. But Shepard had always been stubborn.

 

As a Navy SEAL, he’d fought to be the best; he’d pushed himself past all reasonable expectations in order to succeed. Now, despite the trauma to his mind and body after a surprise attack by insurgents, he was just as determined to overcome his current challenges and be a whole man once again. Persistence had become his closest companion over the years, and he constantly pushed himself to more and more challenging hikes and trails. This trip today was his toughest one yet, and he’d done well… until he’d missed the trail marker that signaled the last leg of the journey.

 

He was really regretting the decision not to get that GPS tracker that his friend Steve had recommended. At the very least, he should have brought an actual map along. If he had, he would have been able to put his extensive training to use. As things stood, he knew the safest course of action was to sit still and wait for someone to find him. Not to mention, his bum hip was giving him hell after all the walking he’d done today.

 

The longer he waited to call for help, the less likely his chances for a rescue today became. The sun was already beginning its slow descent in the west. He pulled out his phone. The signal was weak and the battery was low, and of course he hadn’t remembered to bring either a backup battery or portable charger. Rookie mistake. Thankfully, there was enough of both to dial the emergency line for the park.

 

***

 

Less than two hours before quitting time, Kaidan stepped into the ranger station. Unsurprisingly, Joker was reading comic books while Jack filed her nails. Both of them were not only good at their jobs, they excelled at making it look like they were never working.

 

“Got a lost hiker. Missed the switchback at the southern loop. We really oughta see about tacking up an extra few signs for these idiots that apparently don’t know how to read.”

 

“Joker,” Kaidan warned. “The trail marker is easy to miss in that area. I’ve missed it myself a few times. Luckily, I’m familiar enough with the area that I’ve never been truly lost.”

 

“Not true. You were lost as fuck the first time you went out there,” Jack piped in helpfully.

 

Kaidan sighed. “Thanks for that reminder. Now get back to work. I’m going to head out and grab this guy before the sun goes down.”

 

“Think you could hurry?”

 

“Why, gotta date?”

 

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

 

Jack and Kaidan both leaned across Joker’s desk, grinning eagerly. “With who?” they asked in unison.

 

Joker’s cheeks flushed and he muttered something unintelligible while rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Speak up, asshole!”

 

“Edi. I have a date with Edi. Happy now?”

 

“Why would you be embarrassed to tell us?” Kaidan asked, strolling to the locker to begin gathering the necessary supplies for a rescue.

 

“‘Cause I don’t know what the hell she’s doing going out with me. She’s way too smart for me and... so hot.”

 

“Aw. Poor baby has an inferiority complex, Kaid,” Jack crooned. “Buck up, kid. If she said yes, that means she’s into you. She’d have told you to fuck off otherwise.”

 

Kaidan snorted. “You really know how to give a pep talk, Jack. Alright, should be back in less than two hours,” he said after glancing over the notes Joker had taken on the man’s whereabouts. “Pretty sure I know right where this is.”

 

Waving at his coworkers, Kaidan headed for his truck, tossing the bag of supplies into the back, and drove for the service access point nearest to the lost hiker. While he didn’t agree with Joker’s assessment that everyone who got lost at the southern switchback were idiots, he did agree that something needed to be done to mark the path more clearly in that area. Dozens of hikers missed that marker every year, and the number only seemed to be increasing. He was glad this one had had the sense to sit down and call for help.

 

Just over an hour later, he was hearing the sounds of the hiker’s emergency whistle through the thick trees. Twilight was rapidly approaching, but he was pretty sure they had time to make it back to the truck before darkness fell.

 

“Hello?” he called in response to the whistle.

 

“Oh thank fuck! Over here!”

 

Kaidan chuckled. The voice sounded equal parts relieved and exasperated. Following the sound, Kaidan stepped through a thicket in time to see a man hoisting himself up off the ground with the aid of the tree behind him. The man began limping around, favoring his right hip and kneading sore muscles before he looked up at Kaidan and did a comical double-take.

 

“Holy shit, you’re hot! Ah, Jesus, way to be smooth,” he muttered, shaking his head. “Hey. I’m Shepard, and you’re…”

 

“Kaidan,” he said, extending his hand to the man.

 

“I was going to say gorgeous, but Kaidan works, too.”

 

Heat rushed to Kaidan’s cheeks as he shook the man’s hand and tried to laugh off the comment. “Are you injured?” he asked, gesturing toward the man’s leg.

 

Shepard waved him off. “Old wound. I should have stretched it out more after all that hiking. When I get home I’ll plop my ass in a tub of water hot enough to peel my skin off and some Epsom salts. Should do the trick.”

 

“You okay to walk back to the truck? It’s a couple miles.”

 

“What are my options? You gonna carry me out if I can’t?”

 

The handsome stranger waggled his eyebrows, and Kaidan couldn’t help laughing. His attitude and the overt flirtation would have been obnoxious on most guys, but they worked for Shepard. Or maybe it was just the guy’s striking blue eyes and incredibly good looks.

 

He swallowed back a flirtatious retort and simply asked, “Are you always this bold?”

 

Shepard shrugged and bent down to pick up his day pack. “Life’s too short not to say what you’re thinking. Lead the way, oh handsome rescuer.”

 

Kaidan shook his head and turned back the way he’d come. The two-mile trek might prove too much for the man if he was already limping, so he pulled out his head-lamp and GPS tracker to ensure they made it back to the truck safely. “Do you need anything?” he asked before they got too far.

 

“I’m good. Might need some water before we get back, and I’ve gotta piss like you wouldn’t believe. Other than that I think I’m set.”

 

Kaidan heard the rustling of the man digging through his backpack and looked back in time to see him donning a similar head-lamp. “It’s uh… not illegal to pee in the woods,” he offered.

 

“I’m fine,” Shepard said. “Let’s just get the hell out of here. If I don’t check in by sundown, there’ll be hell to pay.”

 

“Military? There’s not a base close by that I’m aware of.”

 

“Medically retired,” Shepard said, casually. “Actually, it’s my mommy who’s keeping tabs on me.”

 

Shepard’s tone was wry, but he didn’t elaborate, so Kaidan didn’t pry. They walked for awhile in silence. Kaidan tried to go slow for the sake of Shepard’s hip, but the man kept practically running into his back, so he picked up the pace. The temperature dropped steadily as the forest grew dark around them. “Cold?” he asked.

 

“Fine,” Shepard said. “Let’s just get on with it.”

 

The fun and flirtiness were gone, and in their place, was steel determination. Kaidan guessed the man must be in pain, probably hungry as well, so he moved a bit faster, anxious to get back to the truck, himself.

 

It took just under an hour to reach the parked vehicle. Kaidan was impressed by the man’s swiftness. A two-mile hike over rough terrain would have taken a novice two to three hours, but Shepard appeared to be used to such conditions. The minute they reached the truck, Shepard took the liberty of opening the tailgate, climbing into the bed, and sprawling out flat on his back.

 

“Holy fuck,” he breathed. “I can honestly say this is not how I imagined this day going.”

 

Kaidan laughed and pulled a water bottle and a protein bar out of his back, passing them to Shepard. “Worn out?”

 

“Supremely,” Shepard huffed, sitting up and scooting forward so his legs were dangling off the tailgate. “I’m still not quite used to this much exertion.”

 

“Recovering from injuries takes time.”

 

“I know, mother,” Shepard said after draining his water. He then sighed. “Sorry. Sore subject.”

 

Kaidan smirked at him. “Tough guys like you don’t like taking it easy. You’re used to overcoming any challenge set before you.”

 

Shepard took a bite of the protein bar and chewed slowly. “You sound like you speak from experience.”

 

“Marine Corps. Medically discharged.”

 

“Navy SEAL,” Shepard said. “Was well on my way to full retirement.” He stared down at the protein bar in his hand, fiddling with the wrapper, his voice going quiet. “Team ran into a group of insurgents near Herat. I was luckier than most.”

 

Kaidan nodded in understanding. He knew better than most how hard it was for old soldiers to talk about their scars. “You ready to head back to the ranger station?”

 

“Yeah. Think I’m about to wet myself,” Shepard said with a grin, then scrambled out of the back of the truck and hopped into the passenger seat. The man chattered all the way back to the station. Kaidan guessed he was trying to take his mind off how badly he needed the restroom, and his suspicions were confirmed when Shepard dashed out of the truck and raced toward the public restrooms the minute Kaidan pulled into the parking spot.

 

Laughing to himself, Kaidan grabbed his supply pack out of the truck and headed inside, waving goodnight to both Jack and Joker as they made their way toward the door. Their leaving meant that everyone who’d been scheduled to report back that day had already done so, so Kaidan was free to leave as well. James would be the ranger on duty for the night, and he was likely already holed up in his office.

 

A light tap at his office door had him turning around to see Shepard standing there with a sheepish smile on his face. “So, uh… thanks for the rescue.”

 

His sudden shyness was incredibly endearing. “All in a day’s work.”

 

“Well, I guess I’ll get out of your hair. It was nice to meet you, though I would have wished for different circumstances.”

 

Kaidan chuckled and gave a little shrug. “Happens to the best of us.” He leaned closer and whispered. “I had to be rescued from that exact same spot my first day on the job.”

 

It was Shepard’s turn to laugh, the rich sound hitting Kaidan in the chest. “It’ll be our little secret.” He wore a lopsided smile that Kaidan had seen several times in the last few hours. Already, he felt a bit sad that Shepard was leaving and he wouldn’t be seeing that smile anymore. “Well, thanks again,” Shepard said.

“My pleasure. It was nice to meet you, Shepard.” He extended his hand once more.

 

Shepard took it, shaking firmly. “John. Shepard’s my last name.”

 

“John.” Kaidan tried out the name. He realized he still held John’s hand in his own and tried to pull away, but Shepard tightened his grip like he couldn’t bear to let go.

 

“So, uh, if my whole ‘damsel in distress’ routine wasn’t too much of a turn off for you… would you like to grab dinner sometime?”

 

“I’d like that a lot.” Kaidan’s words were nearly a whisper, and John’s grin grew wider. “When’s good for you?”

 

“How about right now? You got shower’s here?”

 

“Uh, yeah, we do, but…”

 

“Always keep an overnight bag in my car,” Shepard said, finally releasing Kaidan’s hand. “Ah shit. That sounded bad. It’s not… for… you know… hookups or anything, just…”

 

“Spur of the moment dates?” Kaidan grinned as Shepard’s face turned crimson.

 

John cleared his throat. “Something like that.”

 

“Go shower. I’ll get changed.”

 

“That’s a yes then?” Shepard’s smile was blinding.

 

“A definite yes.”

 

_Gorgeous artwork by[MaxRev!](https://maxrev.tumblr.com/post/182250610384/my-art-created-for-the-mass-effect-reverse-big) _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Much love,  
> Elle


End file.
